


The Testing

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Alicia Ann Fox (oracne)</p><p>A "Blake" alternate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in Southern 7

"Avon!" Tarrant called. The older man did not even glance up, and Tarrant fell to the floor, not knowing if his warning had been heard. As blackness overtook him, he saw troopers surround Avon, and begin to fire....

"Tarrant," someone was saying, urgently. "Tarrant, wake up. Del Tarrant!"

"Mmph," he said. "No...." The someone was shaking him by the shoulder. That hurt. "Ouch," he mumbled.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. Wake up!"

The voices were faintly familiar. "I said  _ouch._ "

"Oh. Sorry." The shaking stopped. The man held Tarrant's head between his hands and turned it carefully from side to side. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes." He decided to open his eyes, since he obviously wasn't dead, as he had thought. After a moment the man came swimmingly into focus.

"Sorry I had to knock you out; you seemed to be getting the wrong idea. I didn't realize you were so badly injured."

"Not so bad...wr--wrong idea?"

"It was a test. The bounty hunter trick. I like to make sure people are sincere."

Test...Tarrant looked around him. He was still in Deva's computer room, and there was Deva...all of the things that had happened after his "escape" from Blake were hallucinations. He almost laughed. His subconscious mind must have convinced itself that after so many traumas, this mission would be the same. It was certainly heartening to know that everyone was not, in fact, dead. "Blake--"

"Yes?"

"Avon and Vila and Dayna and Soolin are somewhere on Gauda Prime. Looking for you, probably." He stopped and caught his breath. "Don't say, 'I've been waiting for you.' No tests. Avon has an itchy trigger finger."

Blake smiled. It took Tarrant a moment to notice that the smile was only in his eyes. "I believe you. How about, 'Avon I'm glad to see you do you want to join the glorious rebellion again I've missed you, you bastard'? Will that do?"

Tarrant grinned. It hurt, but he grinned. "I--"

"Yes, Blake. It will do very nicely," said an acidic voice behind them.

Blake whirled and said joyfully, "Avon! Vila! How have you been?!"

"We're short one base," Vila said. "Can we borrow yours?"

This, thought Tarrant, is more like it.


End file.
